


Damn Those Kids are Feral

by FlangstPrince



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diabetic Character, Gen, I cant believe there isnt a proper tag for akita, Its my big fix it au where I do what I want, headcanons galore, read it and weep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangstPrince/pseuds/FlangstPrince
Summary: Feral Children AU.She laid there in the snow that piled up around her, accepting the fact as she thought back on her mere barely nine years of life. At least she had found her animal form before losing the chance to.She uttered to herself, “Sorry, Mother, Father,” she exhaled sharply, tears freezing to her fuzzy face, “Kataru…”Then it happened. Sudden warmth.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Akita (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

Somehow the winter winds felt even colder than the ones that had swept through the village she was running from. She panted in breaths so warm that they fogged her vision, paws digging into the snow. She found herself unable to breathe for a moment as a large piece of hail hit her directly in the head.

It was impossible to see or hear in the immense blanket of snow before and behind her that wouldn’t stop falling. The pup swished her tails and made an attempt to get herself moving again, only to fall back once more. Hail falling more consistently now.

She gave into the winds, falling back, allowing a whimper of mourning to escape her, mourning for her people, for her world, for the life that she would never get back. She began to accept the idea that this was it, her death was calling to her. 

She laid there in the snow that piled up around her, accepting the fact as she thought back on her mere barely nine years of life. At least she had found her animal form before losing the chance to.

She uttered to herself, “Sorry, Mother, Father,” she exhaled sharply, tears freezing to her fuzzy face, “Kataru…”

Then it happened. Sudden warmth.

It was as if time was warping all around her…

Was this what it was?

To die?  
  


For some reason she had imagined it would be different.

She hastily peeked an eye open as she felt the snow melt off her, she gasped at the sights she saw. It was incredible and terrifying, so many colors. It was as if she were being squeezed and stretched. She could feel it happening yet, it didn't hurt at all.

She didn’t know what this was, but she was sure that it wasn't the end.

Yellow eyes were blinded by the light at the end of the tunnel of distortion before she was carelessly spit out, as if she were a vegetable a toddler wasn’t too fond of. The warmth of the new place welcomed her exhaustion and she allowed herself to rest.

* * *

It had been about a week, at least she thought it was a week. The young formling was unsure of how time passed here. She had been smart in her ways of finding food, not knowing what was edible and what was not she had aimed to find food that she saw other humans eating. 

Hell, and there was plenty of it. There were people who walked around with carts, baskets, and bags filled to the brim with sweet and delicious smelling food that made the girl’s stomach growl. Her go to was begging, surprisingly effective, though not guaranteed. A certain amount of risk was involved as many opted to pick her up and take her who knows where after feeding her, and others would yell and threaten if she didn’t turn tail and run.

She then found the wonders of stealing. If people wouldn’t give it, then she just too it and got out as fat as possible.

She found the easiest to steal from were children like her, so innocent, never assuming anything but a cute puppy saying hello. She’d let them give her head a pat, a scratch behind the ears, and then she’d snatch the nearest food to her.

Some would give chase, but their parents would pull them away before they could get close to catching her. She’d then hide in some nearby shrubbery and enjoy her meal.

Though this target she had found was different than the rest. For one, he looked absolutely filthy, and he looked even hungrier than she did, though she wouldn’t let that distract her as she put on her facade.

She padded over to him, red eyes looked upon her. She paused a moment, those were uncommon here it seemed as she had only seen him with them. Still, she didn’t dwell on it, a friendly face, wagging her tails.

The boy seemed confused, examining her with caution, sandwich still clutched tightly in his hand as if it would disappear any minute. His messily cut blonde hair was puffed up as he scrambled back a bit.

She however was ever persistent, getting closer, tilting her head with a questioning and curious look. The boy swallowed, before cautiously reaching out his hand and patting the wolf pup on the head. Tails swished in glee as she came closer, lying down next to him and allowing him to pet her. He seemed almost mesmerized by how she had approached him so easily. 

A slight chuckle escaped his mouth as his hand relaxed on her coat. One hand relaxed… the other must have too. The formling quickly snatched the sandwich from the boy’s other hand and booked it. Sure he wouldn’t get far.

Damn was she wrong.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE!” the boy was barreling towards her full speed, eyes hungrier than ever.

Well she had really screwed that up. She leaped into some bushes crawling through them as an escape, but only found the boy ever closer to her, a truly unstoppable force. A yip of surprise had her stopping to look for another way out. The boy gained even more distance as she ran into a denser area of forest.

She was sure she had lost the boy, but to be safe she darted into a hollow area of a tree, a bit cramped but the perfect hiding spot.

She waited a few minutes and didn’t hear a sound that seemed too abnormal, so she then prepared to eat when she heard a sob nearby. Hesitantly yellow eyes peered out of the tree and looked around, a blac figure was leaned up near the entrance of the trees and he was sobbing. Upon listening closer she realized that he was speaking a language she could understand,at least minimally. It was not the language of her people but one that people of other tribes spoke when they traded with the village.

She hadn’t paid too much attention to the words spoken in this world until now. 

“Sh-shit!” She didn’t know that word yet. “I’m so hungry! Then the mutt snatches it! So useless!” the boy curled up and held his knees to his chest, “Stole that first…” he sniffled.

Akita got the general idea of upset and hunger and felt she had found a kindred spirit. Once more with caution she padded over to him.

Fierce yellow and tearful red eyes met each other.

Akita transformed.

The boy screamed and fell back. Akita ripped the sandwich in two, “Sorry... share?” her accent was very heavy.

The boy looked at the offered sandwich in confusion for a moment, but quickly snatched a half from her and scarfed it down, Akita doing the same.

“Name is Akita.” she pointed to herself.

The boy was quiet for a while,not seeming like he was going to answer, but once his sandwich was done, and his tears had dried. “I’m Lloyd…”

* * *

From then on they worked together. They found things to eat, and drink, and places to sleep. Lloyd taught her about the joys of candy, swear words, and of course the proper way to do an evil laugh. Akita showed Lloyd the joys of taking a run in the forest, the best place to scratch a formling behind the ears, and of course the proper way to howl in order to let out all your bad emotions.

The two made a perfectly feral pair really.

Lloyd helped Akita learn more of his language and Akita found her own special ways to communicate with Lloyd.

After many weeks sent together an almost silent communication was made between the two of them.

Sure there was a lot that Akita didn’t know yet about her new friend, but there were some important things that she knew for sure. 

One, this kid loved his dad.

Two, he had lots of ideas that he thought were brilliant schemes.

Third, he never SHUT **UP**.

He rambled endlessly at all times and Akita could admit it was entertaining at times but when one can’t understand all the words it mostly becomes background noise.

From the many things he did say though, Akita did gather a few things from it all. Lloyd’s dad was apparently some big powerful evil warlord to be proud of, but he had gone missing and because of that her new friend was all alone, that was until she showed up. He was doing all he could to survive while continuing his training to become the next evil warlord. 

Akita found herself confused an assumed ‘evil’ must have meant a different thing here, because this child a little younger than her was so very proud of it, it wouldn't mean the same type of thing that the horrid Vex had brought upon her village.

She trusted Lloyd and believed in his ideas, at least that was until he saw the sign hung up at a farmers market the two frequented.

“Woah-ohoh.” Lloyd laughed, “Cool! Red look at this!”

Akita who had recently been nicknamed that, took a look at the printed poster hung up as Lloyd read it aloud. “Warning! Child and dog thieves frequent area, report if seen, don’t let them near.”

“We did it!” he grabbed the paper, worn from a morning’s rain. “We have our names out there! We strike fear into those who see us! At my old school they told us the next step after becoming well known was to get more demanding!” he stepped into an alley with the confused formling.

Akita shifted back to her human form and gave a puzzled look. “We are… known?” 

“Yea! And I know the first place to strike with our new status!” Lloyd looked proud of himself so Akita went along with it. 

Another paper was pulled out of his backpack, though Akita couldn’t read it. “Jamanikai Village is holding a treat festival within the next few days! We are gonna crash it and demand all their candy!”

Akita tilted her head. 

Lloyd smirked in response, “I’ll tell you how! We’ll grab an old folk tale and tell them all we’ll make it happen! They’ll believe us and give us the candy as ransom! It’s fool proof!”

“What tale?” Akita asked, adjusting her wolf pelt above her head.

Lloyd gained a devious grin, “The serpentine!” he grabbed the formling’s hand and lead her towards a patch of loose dirt and began to draw.

“Sworn enemies of ninjago,” a crude snake drawing, “They went to war with the humans and were locked away for their crimes.” he gave his best evil laugh, “If we threaten that! Then we’ll get all the candy we want! We just need one thing…”

His eyes were drawn to a child sitting on a bench, they were playing with something that looked like a tin can? Akita looked to Lloyd in her confusion.

“That kid has a can of snakes! Sure to give the people who live there a fright!” he looked back to his friend, “Turn into Red and distract the kid so I can snatch it!”

The formling nodded in understanding, allowing her pelt to aid her in her transformation before heading out towards the bench. The child seemed surprised at the puppy, but was quick to smile and pet the wolf pup. 

While the kid was distracted, Lloyd made his move and snatched up the can next to the kid as quick as possible, running back to the hiding spot and waiting for Akita to return.

Upon seeing Lloyd’s signal the formling ran back, leaving a confused child in their wake.

“There we are, now let’s get ready to show them what we’re made of Red! They won’t see us coming!”

Apparently the village did see them coming. From very far away.

Whispers of Lloyd Garmadon got around and the people who uttered the name seemed to have actual fear, at least to Akita, maybe this would actually work!

* * *

It didn’t.

It REALLY DIDN’T.

Akita found herself and her partner in crime cornered by four teenagers is what looked to be possible religious clothing of some type. Not what the other everyday people were wearing. They hung Lloyd from a sign and teased him endlessly.

So claws scraped the ground and a bite sunk itself into the black robed one’s leg. He yelped and kicked her away, the pup recovering and going back into a defensive stance.

“Leave Red alone!”

“Oh, it’s his dog!” the blue clothed one chuckled gleefully, cooing at Akita, who did not appreciate that at all. The wolf charged at him, causing him to step aside quickly, sending the poor pup flying right on by into a nearby cart.

It was a couple of hours before he got down, gathering all his strength to lift himself up and slide down the pole, however, still not succeeding in a smooth landing onto the rough ground.

Akita was there to greet him, giving him a nuzzle, they went on their way, still starving as ever and with a now empty can of snakes.

It had all happened so quickly…

Akita lapped at her wet paw in the dripping cave made of reflective ice. She had to admit that it put one on edge to see so many of the serpentine Lloyd spoke of out and about. Though she wasn’t complaining, the General let them do whatever they wanted and treated them with the most kindness either of them had been shown in a long time.

Sure General Slitheraa was hypnotized, but he was also hypnotized by himself so that made this a bit more okay she supposed. She felt content, curled up in the lair of the General who would give her head pets and allow both of the children a soft place to rest at night.

It was like paradise compared to before.

Her tails swished with content as Lloyd laid out his master plan for revenge on Jamanikai village. The other serpentine didn’t seem so keen on the idea but Slitheraa loved every little thing Lloyd had to say.

And so the plan was set, and Lloyd Prepared Himself for the second raid on Jamanikai, this time with an entire army behind the both of them. This time there was no way they could lose.

Well. They lost.

…Again.

At least the religious teenagers known as the ‘ninja’ seemed a bit more afraid this time, facing the army… yet they were still defeated.

Akita yawned as she padded behind Lloyd, two big losses in one day really took a lot out of a pup.

The room was large and warm as there was a geyser, offering steam that kept the room warm, but didn’t melt the ice right outside the room which had stone walls carved in magnificent ways.

Lloyd pouted, crossing his arms, “Can’t believe those stupid ninja brought us down like that.” he huffed.

Slitheraa made room for the human child on the bed, “Oh youngling, come here its alright.” Lloyd climbed onto the bed where the General patted for him to sit. Akita hopped up and joined them, stretching her front legs before laying down.

Lloyd laid down and closed his tired eyes, clutching the blanket that brought him warmth. Akita could feel the general pat her head gently as he uttered words to the blonde child.

“Not to worry youngling, I know it will all be okay.” silence for a moment…

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you… never again.”

Tired wolf eyes shut as well as she allowed the sharp pull of sleep to take her away.


	2. Treehouse Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Akita are back and ready to conquer ninjago. Too bad the ninja screw it up again.

Akita inhaled the fresh forest air. This was a much better plan of action against the enemies they were planning to face. She took a leap off of the rock she’d passed over,giving her leverage towards her landing. 

She calmed her strides for a moment to catch her breath. Damn, long runs in the woods were the absolute BEST. Her restless nature had her feeling quite cooped up in the Serpentine cave, no matter how comfortable it was. Akita began her race against herself as she planted one paw in front of the other, back to the construction site in the distance.

Upon arrival, she gazed up at the structure, it really was marvelous. The tree house was structurally fantastic, much taller than anything she’d ever seen herself. She spotted her friend happily trotting behind Slitheraa, telling the general all about his surely brilliant ideas.

“We should have all sorts of stuff! Places for me to read comics! A place for Red to do uhh whatever wolf stuff she does! And uhhh.. A- a room entirely dedicated to candy!” Lloyd jumped from foot to foot in excitement. Slitheraa turned with a warm smile and affectionately patted Lloyd on the head, “It will be done.” he then turned away and slithered towards two snakes that held blue sheets, no doubt building plans.

Lloyd, content with the response stepped onto a nearby lift, calling out to her. “Red! Check this out!” She stuck her tongue out in excitement, trotting right beside her friend as he pushed a button, causing the lift to carry them upwards. Akita relished the light breeze blowing through her fur as they were brought ever higher.

Once it stopped near the top, Lloyd stepped out, followed by his wolf companion. Akita placed her paws along the rail, hoisting the upper half of her body up to look at the view.

It was amazing. No other words.

Tails wagged as the wind once again blew through her fur. This forest reminded her of what home looked like, right before the first snow. She had gone on excursions with her brother and father to the taller cliffs outside the village. The bear clothed man would sit with them and have a meal on the edge, a clear view of the lands around them. 

Trees, animals, the light of the sun. Mom’s warm meal she had packed for their trip to gather wood.

As she realized where she was once again,she felt sick to her stomach… this wasn’t so breathtaking anymore.

It felt more as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

She placed her paws back onto the floor, suddenly feeling as if the fresh air was something almost suffocating. 

“Red? Uh what’s wrong?” Lloyd looked to her.

Akita shifted.

“...”

“...”

“...”

A silent question was there. 

“Home.” she whimpered.

“Oh…” Lloyd seemed a bit unsure,sitting down next to his friend, placing a comforting hand on her head above her pelt. In all honesty Lloyd didn’t know too much about her home… just that it was gone now. “I’m sorry, but don’t worry ‘Kita!” he offered a grin, “This is your home now, with me. All we have is each other, so I’ll be your family and you’ll be mine!”

Akita shifted once more, wagging her tails and plopping down in Lloyd’s lap. The blonde boy giggled and scruffed up her face, squishing it as her tongue blipped out. 

Akita’s heart felt calmed once more. Maybe this could be something to be called home.

Her heart was filled with anger. Intense strong anger that could not be sated.

Hot tears filled her golden eyes and she fought between whimpers and growls. Why why why why…

WHY.

They had destroyed what she had called home.

Those Ninja. Horrid people, never to be trusted. She almost choked on the harsh rope around her neck. She whimpered at the discomfort as she looked to Lloyd, whose hands were tightly bound by the rope the traitorous hypnobrai forced around them.

Akita had thought of the possibility of shifting, but that brought its own risks, like being choked out due to the size and position of the rope.

It felt like an eternity before they reached the hypnobrai’s tomb. They were escorted in, and promptly tied up to the cold ice spikes the cave was so fond of.

Slitheraa was enraged, “I demand you let them free at once!” he hissed at Skales, who whipped out a knife, holding it to Lloyd’s throat.

“Or what ‘General’?” he spat in retaliation. The hypnobrai seemed extremely agitated as he’d challenged the general to a ‘Slither Pit’. One the general had lost badly.

Akita watched in astounded wonder as the log protective tail of Slitheraa disappeared, and it grew onto the terrifying body of Skales.

Slitheraa seemed to be choking on air as Skaled pointed his weapon at him as a sign of finality. “It is done.” he hissed, the swirls in his eyes getting more intense as he focused them upon the former general.

Slitheraa brought an exhausted hand to his head, confused he looked around. “I’m sorry SLitheraa but it was exhausting you physically and mentally. They can not replace what you’ve lost old friend.” he pointed towards the children. ”Now that the ridiculous hypnosis of yours is done, escort the child and mutt out, they are not to return.”

“Slitheraa?” Lloyd asked as the snake untied him from the ice, leaving his hands bound while grabbing Red’s leash as well.

The serpentine was silent.

So Lloyd decided that he would be silent too.

Once they were outside the tomb Slitheraa got rid of their bindings. The snake looked at them with a solemn sort of sadness before leaving with a simple “Goodbye younglings.”

“Come on Red.” Lloyd pet Akita on the head, treading off into the distance, footsteps deep in the snow.

Damn. 

That sure felt familiar.

Akita began to cry.

Lloyd, though he would never admit it, shed tears of his own.

Lloyd may have made some mistakes but he for sure wasn’t stupid.

Akita looked over the map he’d snatched during the Slither Pit with him. It seemed like they were getting closer to their destination, at least she hoped they were.

Neither of them had ever properly read a map before and there was no ey hat told them how far each of these places were from each other. Though it had been a couple days of walking, and this place at least appeared like the illustrations on the map.

It was a dark, cold and dreary place, it reminded Akita of folk tales that her father had told her about back home. Places young ones like her should never tread for the danger that lies there.

She supposed it was far too late for that though.

“There it is!” Lloyd laughed a bit as he rushed ahead, hesitating only a little, claiming he wasn’t scared before each step he took towards the tomb.

Akita’s own steps were cautious behind him, afraid that each step may lay a curse on her.

“Akita! Come on! I’m sure this is it!”

The tomb was opened. A large red snake appeared, threatening and angry. She had a feeling things wouldn’t be as easy as with the hypnobrai.

These snakes were known as Fangpyre apparently, and though they’d accepted Lloyd’s offer to become allies they were much more secretive than they Hypnobrai, always speaking in hushed voices.

It put Akita on edge how little discussion was happening. Whenever Lloyd would bring up a concern it would be dismissed as ‘already being taken care of.’

The formling didn’t like that sort of attitude at all. It didn’t take Lloyd long to catch onto how she felt about the whole situation.

“Hey Red…” he sat down beside her, dirt flying up around him from just the force of him taking a seat. The formling gave him a huff, “I know it’s different but the Fangpyre have a plan. General Fangtom told me we need to get cavalry that they can turn into their own with their venom. We’re gonna head to a junkyard to get what we need to defeat those traitorous hypnobrai!”

Akita tilted her head in confusion.

“Oh!” Lloyd blinked, “You probably don’t know what that is… well it’s a big place, full of stuff people didn’t want so they threw it away. Very wasteful of them really, so we are gonna put it to use!”

Akita perked up at that, her tails swishing the dirt around. This actually sounded like a solid plan, why would the ninja show up at a junkyard anyhow?

The ninja HAD TO BE AT THE JUNKYARD didn't they?

Everyone was fighting around her and she couldn't figure out which way was up with the loud music Lloyd had opted to play in a defensive move against his uncle.

Whenever Akita got the chance, she would attempt to nip ator grab a ninja’s leg, to not much avail. Though one bite was particularly strong in to the redclothed one, causing her to be kicked surprisingly far to the side.

She hit something hard and metal,whimpering as she shook off the shock.

“Oh, poor puppy. Hiya dearie.” Akita jumped a little to see a middle aged woman reaching out to her. She stepped back with a growl, adrenaline still coursing through her.

“Mom! Dad! Get back from it!” the blue clothed one leaped in front of his parents, golden nunchucks sparking with lightning that had the pup taken aback. She had seen how those things had electrocuted the serpentine around them. Two large steps were taken back as she focused on those words.

Mom and dad… these were his parents… they looked green and sickly from the snake bites… was that why the ninja were here?

Protecting loved ones?

She did have too much time to dwell as the fight picked up again, far too fast for the pup to keep up with, causing her to retreat back to Lloyd and Fangtom who looked like they were ready to make a retreat themselves. She hopped onto the platform that was already lifting off the ground as Lloyd held onto her tightly.

The platform was swaying wildly in the wind as she closed her eyes tightly in fear, before she even knew what had happened she could hear the angry screams of the Fangpyre leader.

“DAMN NINJA NABBED MY STAFF!” Akita whipped her head around to see the blue one falling out of the sky with the staff. She felt fear in her heart as she saw how fast he was dropping.

She and Lloyd shared an anxious look, would he get back down safely?

At the very last moment a car caught him and sped off in another direction, knocking Lloyd out of his stupor, “T-that way!” he pointed towards the ninja’s escape vehicle. They’d turned so fast Akita almost flew off. 

God this thing made her feel airsick.

They’d gotten away.

On a…

Flying ship?

Was this sort of thing normal here?

Lloyd pouted as he trudged away from the site where the supposed battle was supposed to take place. Only to find themselves betrayed and treated as outcasts again. Once they had found a place that wasn’t so deathly cold they sat down, preparing for a rest. 

Lloyd huffed in frustration, opening his map. Akita sitting next to him, giving him a nuzzle under his chin. He pet her with a light exhale, his breath visible in the cold.

“I know Red, we’ll get them next time.”

She found herself shifting, Lloyd’s hand still on her head, “Lloyd?”

“Yea ‘Kita?” he mumbled, voice laced with exhaustion.

“Those people, Fangpyre bit. Ninja’s mom and dad.” she looked up at him.

“Mm. Yea I gathered that.” Lloyd yawned, “What about it?”

“Protecting mom and dad, right?” Akita hugged Lloyd.

“Yea, he was protecting them, but they had what we needed. We had to do it Red.” he reasoned.

“I see, still… feels wrong.” Akita frowned at her friend.

Lloyd sighed, “I know, but listen here, you know how my uncle was with the ninja?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well he’s my family and we are on different sides, all that matters is who on whose side here. Yea we may have started it but the ninja finished it. Then the snakes went and screwed us the hell over.” he stuck his tongue out to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

“I know it may not seem like the blue ninja’s parents didn’t do anything wrong but they’re on his side, so it’s okay to fight against them. Haven’t you ever fought with someone where things were complicated like that?”

Akita looked up in thought. “Kataru.”

“Hm?” Lloyd tilted his head in confusion.

“Brother…” she trailed off. “Fight with him. Friend of mine took brother’s side.” she exhaled, “Didn’t do wrong, but…”

“Yea, kinda like that.” Lloyd ran his hands through her thick black hair again.

“Miss him.” Akita teared up, “Miss home.” hands dug into Lloyd’s worn and ripped sweatshirt. Tears fell from golden eyes.

“Akita…” Lloyd bit his lip, “I understand missing family. I used to see my dad lots more, but one day he disappeared… and it was all those ninjas fault.” Akita looked up at Lloyd. “I know that my father is still out there though, and I’m gonna do all I can to make him proud of me by defeating the ninja who took him away.” he wiped his own tears away. “And, w-when I do!” he looked to the formling, “I know that he’ll come back and we’ll be a family again, and you will be right next to us Akita. Like I said before, I’ll be your family. I’ll be your brother!” Akita wiped her tears away. 

“I? Your sister?” her voice shook with emotion.

“Yea! Siblings forever!” he held out a hand to her.

And she took it.

She listened to his stories the rest of the night, his words made the cold night feel warmer. He told her of the boarding school that kicked him out, and why his father had to visit him as a shadow. When asked of his mother, he told her something confusing.

“I don’t have a mom.”

“All humans have moms.” Akita tilted her head.

“I guess not me.” Lloyd shrugged. “If I do have one then, she isn't a very good one. I don’t even remember what she looks like.” he frowned, “Who needs a mom anyhow though, all you need is a good dad to look forward to.” he shivered as the cool night air waded into their campsite.

Akita shifted and curled up beside him, her fur warming Lloyd like a blanket.

“I know we’re gonna find him ‘Kita, and we’re gonna make him proud.” soft snoring brought the formling pup enough peace to rest herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!!! AU TIME YA'LL. This story is one I have had in my mind for a while! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
